


Lunatic

by PL686



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drug Abuse, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PL686/pseuds/PL686
Summary: 设定在第二季时间线上的一辆车。
Relationships: Walter White/Jesse Pinkman
Kudos: 10





	Lunatic

“你刚才是叫我Dad了吗？”沃尔特把那把小K型左轮手枪放回木质桌面上，像是想起什么似的若有所思地望向杰西。

屋内的光线很糟糕，即使现在是下午，但那些弥漫在空气中的大麻烟雾让透过纱窗洒进室内的阳光变得浑沌。杰西·平克曼窝在他地上的被子里，那套深蓝色的床褥和被子是目前这间空荡荡的出租屋里唯一的家具，虽然他可能已经搬来这里半个月了。那床被子被杰西卷起来的样子看着还挺舒适，那种棉麻面料的质感不像是从镇上日用超市里随随便便花10美元就能买到便宜货，很可能是他被父母赶出家门时一齐打包带走的。

“哦，也许吧”，杰西的声音听起来和他现在的脑袋一样含糊不清。他伸手把玻璃烟斗放在他枕头旁的地板上。从沃尔特的角度，可以看到空酒瓶、铁皮盖儿、没有烟的烟盒，和还剩半截油的打火机就在地板上凌乱地散着。他敢肯定，唯一还没让这间房子成为垃圾堆的原因，只是杰西住在这儿的时间还不够长。不过——他搭档的卫生问题又和他有什么关系呢？

“我听到了你们的谈话，”杰西用手背揉了一下他的脸，试图让那双蓝眼睛保持一点清醒。他没穿上衣，那条伸出的胳膊乃至他的肤色，倒是一直白的很符合他那股犹疑不决的叛逆。但他也知道杰西在某些时刻总有一种难以想象的狠劲，这个年轻人就是这么一种矛盾的结合体。“团队配合，还不错吧，huh？”杰西朝他摊手。

沃尔特不置可否地挑了下眉毛，但他怀疑杰西的大脑现在是否能处理他所表达的意思。想到这，他倒是皱了皱眉头。“大麻，你最好不要让这东西毁了你的脑袋。”他警告道。“我负责cook，但不负责治疗药物成瘾的精神疾病。”

“Fuck you. ”杰西听清了他的话，“你不知道，我现在需要这东西来让我忘记那恶心的场面。”他抓起那烟斗朝沃尔特晃了晃，眼里充满了厌恶。“Mr.Spooge， 肮脏货。我现在耳边还回响着他的脑袋被ATM机碾过每一寸的声音。”那记忆中的场面让他探过烟嘴深深地吸了一口，发出一声舒服的叹息。杰西很快又倒在地上，烟斗滚落在一旁。

“哦。”沃尔特沉默了。

整件事情的始末，他们已经讨论过了，但杰西刚才说的话也不是不可理解。他想象了一下，一个丑陋的脑袋在沉重铅皮下猝然失声的场景，还有那淌着冰毒气息的粘稠血液，的确令人十足反胃。那些瘾君子真的什么事都做得出来。他不打算计较杰西对他的言语冒犯，他的确是需要用点什么方法来压压惊。不过另一方面，在某种他注意到、但不是那么愿意去承认的层面上，除去搭档的利害关系，他不希望看到杰滥用药物，他不想看到杰西也变成那样。

“哈”，杰西像是看透了他的内心活动一样笑了一下。“不过说真的，朋友。”那双蓝眼睛隔着屋内污浊的空气望向他，有一会儿他显得反而有几分反常的清醒，“就算在我因为DEA的事情被赶出来前，你他妈和我呆在一起的时间也比他们——多的多了。”他发出一阵短暂的大笑。

“你的家庭问题和我无关。”沃尔特皱着眉头，他不是很喜欢现在屋内这股越来越浓的大麻味。

“哦，好吧。”杰西的表情看起来没有他的话那样满不在乎，但他很快就把那股感觉抖掉了，换了个话题。杰西朝他招招手，“Hey，过来帮我个忙？”

沃尔特看着他，杰西显得有点烦躁。显然除了药物作用下已经开始的升腾的大脑外，还有什么也在蠢蠢欲动。

“ohh，God。老天——。Come on。”杰西的半个身子挂在他的肩膀上，随着他手里的动作而剧烈地摇晃。沃尔特的手指挤压过他的阴囊，再一路向上粗暴地翻开他龟头边沿的那圈敏感的包皮。沃尔特的手心被实验室里的那些东西磨出一层奇妙的茧，他还他妈的有一点指甲。杰西只觉得他爽的要飞起来了。“Fuck，沃尔特。你真他妈的是个变态。各种意思上。”他把脸埋在沃尔特的胸前，眼泪还有鼻腔分泌液之类的东西把那浅薄荷绿的面料染出一个深色的不规整的圆。沃尔特的手指加大力度揉捏起他的龟头，杰西发出断断续续的呻吟，他像一只痉挛的猫一样挂在沃尔特的身上扭动。他知道那些烟草已经开始侵蚀他的大脑了，他感觉现在的自己就是一条翻滚在彩虹天河里的一条白色的发着金光的大鱼，他下体上沃尔特的手指就像搅动彩虹河里的水一样搅动着他的阴茎。他不太清楚，他可能是在张嘴隔着一层布料试图吮吸和舔弄什么。他伸出那条已经被大麻炸飞的舌头，在他头靠着的地方附近围绕一个凸起的小点画圈。沃尔特的衬衫总是洗的很干净，哦，上面还有一股清新的、淡淡的洗衣粉味。不知为什么，这些细节所暗示的家庭生活的内容让他感到一种隐约的嫉妒。可是他妈的他为什么会有这种感觉？他不是早就被所有人抛弃，然后决定借此头也不回地过自己的人生了么？也许他还在试图回望着什么。他不想这样。

沃尔特的脸此刻在他的视野里就是一团扭曲的白色，老家伙从头到尾一句话也没有说过，但他能感觉到那里的视线落在他的脸上。他没想到他的丑态竟然会被这个人全部看了去了。“ahhh，fuck——！”沃尔特的手指突然抠过他的马眼，杰西疼的、和爽的发出一阵高昂的喘息。他的脸红的和他嘴唇的颜色一样。那双失焦的蓝眼睛显示出他此刻的脑袋比他身下勃起的那根东西多不了什么。没有律师，没有他昔日兄弟那该死的美丽老婆和小孩，也没有Mr.Spooge令人心碎和作呕的家庭和那碎脑袋的声音。硬要说的话，也就是有那么几克无伤大雅的大麻烟而已。

沃尔特能感到杰西已经开始逼近一个临界点，那家伙的头埋在的地方舔得他胸前痒痒的。他的手沿着那根灰红色的肉棒滑下去，杰西没有什么反应，直到他尝试把一截手指头插进他后方的一个肉孔。

“Fuck！你他妈想干什么？”杰西猛地把沃尔特推开，大声喊道。刚刚那伸入的半截异物，像是沿着脊背爬上的冰凉的反胃感。他的劲很大，沃尔特没有足够的力气防备，猝不及防地往后倒去，被推得摔坐在地上。杰西则往他那乱糟糟的被窝滚去，伸手拉起被子把他自己卷起来。“沃尔特，你他妈的——”那感觉怪异得令他想尖叫，他是第一次遇到这种事，他有些被自己的想法惊到了，“你，你他妈的——可是有老婆的啊！”

“我很抱歉。”刚才那一下可是令他够呛，沃尔特的语气可说不上有多好。但那双蓝眼睛里流露出的震惊和被冒犯还是让他开口道了歉。他不是什么喜欢道歉的人，绝大部分人都不值得他这么做，只有他的家人是例外。至于杰西，他想把原因归结为合作关系。

杰西还在看他，沃尔特站起来，低头看看自己胸口的那片水渍。似乎他刚才抱的是一只失禁的野猫，跳走前还狠狠地挠了他一下。他没有喝酒也没有嗑药，他清楚地记得那湿软的舌苔和软骨隔着衣服在他胸口摩擦的感觉。沃尔特在心里暗骂一声，“杰西，我不会再那样做了。你不用对我有什么看法。”

杰西从鼻腔里嗤出一个气音作为回应，他把脸背过去，手臂伸进被子里动作。不一会儿他便从喉咙里滚出喘息，脖子和脸往后仰。他在自慰。  
与此同时，他的另一只胳膊在地板上胡乱地摸索着，很快那只手就找到了目标——先前被他丢到一边的玻璃器皿。“huh——”白色的烟雾颗粒涌进他鼻腔的瞬间，极度的刺激让他瞬间失去了对手臂的控制。他无法继续握住任何东西，玻璃烟斗掉落下来砸在地上，发出丁零当啷清脆的碰撞声。杰西不能自控的挺起胸膛和往后仰头，他要把自己从身体中间撕裂成两截了。那张脸上的瞳孔急速扩大，他就快到达某个境界了，可是他好像没办法自己走完那最后的一步。

沃尔特对空气中猛然变浓的大麻气味极度厌恶地拧起眉头，其中不乏还有对远处痉挛在被子里的杰西的不满。他无法想象如果是他的儿子吸食毒品，他会怎样。总之他是绝对不会让他的家人被这种恶心的东西所祸害的。哪怕是一丝一毫，也绝无可能。

他走过去提脚把那瓶烟斗踢得远远的，杰西只要不离开他那被窝，他就不太可能再碰到它。临走前他对杰西说——他不确定杰西是否还能听见他所说的话，“Spooge的事，我表示理解。等你清醒了，我们再联系。”杰西的脸顺着声音转向门的方向，但那双蓝眼睛没有聚焦任何地方。欲望得不到最终疏解，和精神药物的烘烤，让那张脸上的表情看起来充满了莫名的虚无。“Hey……朋友。”杰西眯着眼睛，他开口。他的声音听起来像是已经过了刚才那个极度兴奋的开始阶段，而显得飘忽、快乐又痛苦，就像是有一千个榔头同时在空中捶打他烧的通红的皮肤。“求你了，帮帮……我。”他说。那双蓝眼睛努力看向他的方向。

当那散发着热熏的腥味的龟头颤巍巍得被他的口腔包裹的时候，杰西的身体猛得扭动成一个夸张的姿势。他感到自己的后脑勺被杰西的手死死按着，杰西对他到底有多用力完全一无所知。他那接连几口大麻侵蚀下所剩无几的脑容量，已经被这种他以前从未体验过的经历所带来的冲击和反胃的快感——完全占领了。喉道里那根属于杰西的肉实家伙涨得他想干呕，沃尔特的呼吸里全是年轻人身上的大麻苦味，和他口里那根炽热的阴茎上所散发的膻腥味。他尝试用喉道口的内腔去挤压和吮吸那根颤抖的东西，年轻人赤裸的身体很快因他的动作而扭成一团。他将年轻人的东西吞的更深，他能感到他手掌下杰西的大腿肌肉群正在剧烈的起伏着，他的声音带上了点哭腔，“妈的……妈的！他妈的…”他的声音很快就变了调，囊袋的根部剧烈跳动。沃尔特退出前最后一次用力吮吸了一下那可怜的怒张的龟头，然后杰西就那么的在他手里射精了——

“Fuck，fuck，fuck。去你妈的，”杰西的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，他的被单上全是他自己的精液，和尿液。他对刚才发生的一切仿佛无法接受一般地不停拉扯着自己的脸，想要捂住眼睛。他的声音嘶哑，还带着一点他无能为力的残存的哭腔。他试图扭过头去不面对沃尔特，但说话的时候那双蓝眼睛又在指缝里不受控制地往那边看去。“这太疯狂了。太疯狂了。这真他妈的——”他还沉浸在刚才射精所产生的巨大的余韵中，那个始终在他胸腔里回荡的词语，最终化为一阵惊悸的喘息，从那颤抖着的双唇间溜走了。他意识到有什么东西他无法再借助他人的力量去逃避了，而那个在胸前里久久振动的单词，他也没有机会再说出来了。


End file.
